SoNIc3
Creepypasta SoNIc3&selkcunk Czesć, jestem Marek i jestem wielkim fanem Sonica. Grałem we wszystkie gry z tej serii z wyjątkiem sonica 3&K.Bardzo chciałem go mieć.Pewnego dnia przyszła do mnie paczka. Było na niej napisane help me666help me.Otworzyłem ją i zobaczyłem płytę cd na której było napisane s3&K.zip. Ucieszyłem się i włożyłem płytę do komputera i włączyłem. Na początku wszystko było normalne. Ale jak Sonic skoczył było coś dziwnego zamiast napisu Sonic 3 & Knuckles było SoNIc3&selkcunK a sonic miał zglitchowaną paletę kolorów. Uznałem to za bug i wcisnąłem start na moim padzie (który był podłączony do komputera).Menu zapisu było całe zgliczone i nie mogłem włączyć gry dopóki nie wcisnąłem start.Rozpoczęła się cutscenka gdzie sonic i tails latali samolotem. Wszystko poza czerwoną wodą i czarnym niebem było normalne póki nie wylądowali.Wtedy Tornado wybuchło.Nagle zauważyłem że Amy odcina głowę Knucklesowi.Przeraziłem się.Co robi Amy w Sonicu 3?I czemu zabiła Knucklesa?Rozpoczął się poziom.Nazywał się 6yw5s zone act 0 Wyglądał jak Angelisland tyle że wszędzie była krew.Grała muzyka Continue ze Sonica 3, a co jakiś czas było słychać muzykę game over od tyłu.Pojawił się miniboss.Była to amy ale była dziwna. Była cała poplamiona krwią i śmiała się demonicznie.Muzyka minibossa była od tyłu.Po pokonaniu jej, powiedziała: dlaczego mnie już nie kochasz? Zostawiłeś mnie na Little Planet, żeby tylko pójść na te głupią wyspę! Byłem w poziomie który nazywał się yticordyh Wyglądał jak poziom Hydrocity ale kafelki były zakrwawione a woda czerwona.Muzyka była inna.Była ta muzyka kiedy zaczynasz tonąć.Bossa nie było a zamiast tego były zwłoki eggmana. Przeszłem do kolejnego poziomu który nazywał się IceCap Z0N3 act 0288282109383839392020202938392020.Co to miało być!?Jak podawała nazwa levelu był to IceCap tyle że lód był czerwony a backgroundu nie było.Kolejny level nazywał się im love you zone. Był to launch base zone tyle że wszytko miało kolory jakby w efektcie G-major z wyjątkiem krwi która była wszędzie, Sonica i Tailsa Boss to była znowu Amy tyle że jej oczy były całkowicie czerwone i z nich leciała krew.Od poziomu hydrocity nie było w ogóle muzyki ale tutaj muzyka bossa to IceCap,tyle że od tyłu i w przyszpieszonym tempie pokonałem ją i Amy powiedziała: Kochasz mnie? I odlleciała Byłem w poziomie który nazywał się */;×;h×&@/*:+\e+7×\×&l;*\*$p*$&*&m*&*.e*,,*. Wyglądał jak studiopolis ze sonica mania ale muzyka była inna; była to ta sama przerażająca muzyka kiedy masz game over w amerykańskim Sonic CD.Tło było czarne, a wszędzie były plamy krwi.Tails wyglądał troche inaczej; nie jednego oka ani ręki.Po przejściu tego poziomu byłem w poziomie genocide city zone act help me.Wyglądał jak sandopolis act 2 ale wszystko było czerwone a muzyka była inna; był to track 08 ze Sonica 2 z 2013 roku. Po prejściu tej planszy pojawiła się Amy. Zaczęła gonić Tailsa. Jak go złapała położyła go na ziemi i zaczęła wyrywać jego wnętrzości Tails płakał i wołał "Sonic pomóż!,,.Sonic skoczył zabijając ją.Sonic powiedział "Przepraszam Amy ale musiałem.,, Potem był czarny ekran na około 5 sekund. Pojawiła się nazwa poziomu:You don't leave from me.Nie było muzyki ani tła. Na podłodze pojawiła się kałuża krwi a w niej zwłoki Tailsa. Sonic się pochilił i zaczął płakać. .Nagle z nikąd pojawił się ekran continue. Sonic płakał a Amy powoli do niego podchodziła. Gdy doszła do niego, wyskoczyła mi jej hiperrealistyczna morda. Wyjąłem CD z grą i połamałem na kawałki. KonieC Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta